Virus
by missawsomesauce
Summary: They held their breath and choked when she walked into their lives. She seemed so out of place, with her intoxicating grace. They only knew her through the courtesy of the corners of their eyes. She would send subtle signs that people could only fail to decode, her smile would make their stomachs ache, she was more than they could take. She was a manipulator, a enchantress.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I added some more to this chapter, so the second wouldn't be confusing once you read it!

Sara died with a smile, not a woeful sigh or a pained breath, but with a psychotic grin and sarcastic wave of her hands. She had always wanted to die young in a dramatic fashion. She was always a cutthroat type of bitch, the queen bee type that could hold an entire school population in the palm of her hand with a suffocating grip, the prom queen that would backstab anyone and everyone for the was the mythic bitch that everyone hated and wanted to be, the one who is handed everything on a silver platter and cut off the heads of anyone who said any breath of opposition.

Teachers would always say that Sara was born with her heart on the wrong side, that she psychopath that people had a natural inclination to follow, and in many ways that was Sara made her way out of high school with a bloody scepter in hand, she had fucked her way to the top of the acting industry.

Her fan base was massive, and every film she ever-blessed the production crew with appearing on set always managed to beat a box office record in sales or money made. And with that money she traveled the world, meeting all sorts of people, presidents, queens, kings, gang leaders, she even managed to get an invite from an underground syndicate made from the most popular individuals in the world.

Sara was drunk on power and expected every bit of it too collapse in on her. It happened in a five-star suite in Las Vegas with a bang. The glass for the deck of the high rise penthouse shattering as a bullet went through her stomach, with a happy grin and a sarcastic wave to whoever the sniper was. Sara launched herself out the shattered window, wanting to give a theatrical surprise to the people standing below.

So when Sara woke up in the arms of a rather large and blurry figure above her, she was rather pissed. The one thing she wanted was to be dead, but she couldn't have that small insignificant wish.

"Junko! Junko wake up!" The ear-shattering sobs of a woman could only be heard due to the familiar crimson substance coating her vision, and the nauseating feeling of a cracked skull running through her body. Sara obviously didn't know the giant of a woman who was holding her or why said the woman was calling her 'Junko', so she decided to do what she did best, pretend.

"Huh? W-whus goin-in on?" Sara said sluggishly in a loud and questioning tone, jumping slightly at the sound of a childish and adorable sounding voice. She shuddered, a crawling and buzzing feeling that felt like bugs crawling on her skin could be felt everywhere, and it made her want to scream. Stinging sensations grew in her eyes as tears flowed down her face like waterfalls, making Sara flush in embarrassment as her uncontrollable sobbing started.

"Hush, hush." The woman muttered.

"Please be quiet for mommy." Begged the woman, covering Sara's mouth in an endeavor to lull her into quiescence, wiping the blood and tears from her face. The woman's response or lack thereof annoyed Sara, even more than the fact she was delusionally calling herself Sara's mother. The annoyance ignited a cold rage in Sara, she was being looked down upon.

"Ta-"

Sara opened her eyes to glare at the woman, only to see a world of black and white before her. Black and white trees surrounded the two, corpses lying between the roots. The only color she could see was red, and it was maddening. Birds floated in the sky, seemingly frozen in time. Messy black locks of hair encased the corners of her vision, and what Sara saw shook her to the core more than the corpses surrounding them.

The woman who had been delusionally calling herself 'Mommy' had messy bandages wrapped around her eyes, with blood patches leaking out from where her eyes were perceived to be. 'Mommy' was disturbingly beautiful, comparable to a monochrome doll, her lips seemed to be open in a frozen cry, as a knife hang motionlessly at her throat. All Sara could feel was the icy numbness running through her pulsing heart, every fraction of anger she once had was now replaced by disgust and fear. Blood and shit were spread everywhere amongst the dirt and corpses of uniformed men and women.

Masked men cloaked in black shawls remained stagnant in the air, apparently jumping from the trees to face off one another. Everything about the scene screamed ambush, one that every dead uninformed individual on the ground was collectively caught in dishabille. A blonde man lay unmoving at Sara's feet, his silvery locks matted with filth and blue pupiless eyes staring hopelessly at her.

He was the last straw that made her stomach lurch, causing Sara to scramble away from the woman's clinging arms to heave her stomach contents out into a nearby bush. The puddle of blood reflecting the image of a small, pig-tailed, blonde little girl with blood red eyes in a pinwheel formation caused enough shock to have Sara launch herself from the bush into the opposite direction from the fight stuck in a literal stand-still. She forced her burning legs to run through the tall trees, to get as wide asunder as the polar regions from the grievous scene she managed to find herself in.

The capricious buzzing feeling could now be felt tenfold up and down her legs up to her eyes and brain as she forced herself to run faster and faster to escape. Towering trees only seemed to grow denser the further she ran, the roots growing taller and the branches growing trickier to navigate through. It only took a single misstep caused by the realization of the world returning to life and color to send Sara rolling off a small cliff side into a shallow river below.

The impact was like landing on concrete after skydiving, and Sara felt several crunching and cracking of bones across her body. Oxygen failed to enter into her lungs as she let out a gurgled scream, the burning feeling of suffocation ripped through her body as the bubbles floated up. Her heart began to beat faster and faster as a chilling panic spread through her, and as her heart began to beat faster her movement became weaker, the burning sensation was almost too much for her to bear. The atramentous shade began to tug and the corners of her vision, and she went limp.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sara first woke up, all she could hear was the not-so-passive aggressive argument occurring between two men, with a very uncomfortable third being a sort of mediator.

"Humm, a custody battle. How cute." She mumbled to herself, still half asleep and cuddling herself into the warm fluffy pillows and soft blankets.

'Wait. Pillows?' She opened her eyes only to see a blindingly pristine white room, the smell of sanitizers hit her hard.

"Must have survived the fall, damn." Sighing disappointedly, she looked down at herself, IVs and heart monitor cords were lodged into her small bandaged arms. Why were her arms so small?

Everything rushed back to Sara so quickly, the blood, the corpses, her toddler body, her eyes, the buzzing. It was all too much for her, yes she had seen similar things in movies she had been in, but it never was real, the hell that she had seen is, and this made her scream.

Fugaku Uchiha had to go to many funerals as the clan head of the Uchiha, and many of them were for people he knew and loved, but none were as depressing as the funeral of Amaterasu Uchiha, the girl he grew up with, the one he had seen as a sister. Amaterasu had died in an ambush and he would have done anything to trade places with her so she could be safe and alive. When he was told they found her bandaged eyeless corpse he was beyond pissed, so it wasn't much of a surprise to anyone involved with the investigation when he tracked down the group of nuke-nin himself, with a team of Uchiha and other angry clans seeking retribution, and brought most of them relatively un-maimed in to the Torture and Interrogation Unit.

A week later he was informed his dearest friend had a baby girl with a Yamanaka while she was deployed for four years, the girl had been named Junko, and they found her half drowned two miles from the massacre with too many broken bones to count. The poor three year old had been put in the hospital due to a medically induced coma. So Fugaku immediately began to take the steps of adopting the orphaned toddler, but he had a problem. Inoichi Yamanaka.

Inoichi took great joy in interrogating and breaking the minds of the men that killed his uncle, Inoku Yamanaka, when Fugaku brought in the group with his team. Making the grown men cry in fear had become an extraordinarily bright part of his day, bringing the sweet taste of revenge to his lips. It took him two weeks to find out he had a three year old cousin named, the daughter of an Uchiha woman and Inoku, whom was in the hospital barley staying alive from chakra exhaustion. It barely took him and his wife and hour to agree upon adopting the girl and taking her into the head family, but he had a problem Fugaku Uchiha. Apparently the man had been a close companion to the child's mother, and too had taken it upon himself to take in the young girl into his family. And Inoichi wasn't just going to let him take the little girl.

Minato Namikaze didn't know what the first political dispute between clans would be when he became Hokage, and certainly didn't expect it would be an altercation over the custody of a toddler equidistant to both the Yamanaka and Uchiha. He could barely comprehend the argument of the two clan heads bickering and their wives passive-aggressively glaring at each other. He didn't even know Fugaku, the husband of his wife's best friend, could even get so livid and possessive over a child. Not even mentioning the utterly cold look of the Yamanaka clan head, Inoichi, when he glared down Fugaku.

"She belongs with the Yamanaka head family, she's my uncle's daughter."

"She's the daughter of My Best Friend. I'm not going to even let you think of taking her. She is a Uchiha, and will live with Mikoto, Itachi, and me."

"She certainly looks more like a Yamanaka than a Uchiha."

MInato laughed awkwardly, a thin layer of perspiration dripping down his face as he tried to make the two men come to a settlement. Every solution he had tried hadn't been enough to satisfy either party, and the overwhelming gloom of regret of not bringing his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, a crazy red-head with the temper of a volcano, to put them all in their place had become apparent. He really wished to be at home, cooking with his beautiful wife, rather than be in the hall next to a comatose toddler's room, dealing with the paperwork and politically aggravating dispute between them. Minato sighed, looking to the left of Fugaku was his son, Itachi. A strange mixture of concern and emotionlessness spread across his tiny tired face as he looked up at his glaring mother, waiting patiently for her to say something.

A blood curdling scream erupted from the girl's hospital room, causing everyone within the vicinity to jump, but little Itachi was the first to run to the aid of the small blonde. Rushing to the door of the room and slamming it open, only to be greeted by a wall of scorching black flame jumping out to burn him. Only narrowly missing getting burnt due to Mikoto pulling him back, her red eyes blazing with the tomoe of the Sharingan. A small messy long blonde haired toddler rushed out from the wall of flames, red eyes blazing in a pinwheel formation as her short arms threw a flaming metal tray at Inochi.

The said man simply side stepped as the burning tray slammed against the wall, staring blankly at the rampaging child, trying to analize her strange actions. Minato quickly grabbed a hold of the child, gripping her small frame from behind her and scooping her up, only to be stabbed in the leg by a shiny metal scalpel, the clan head didn't even flinch as she did it, and simply grabbed a hold of her hands before she could try to stab him again.

"She has the Mangekyou Sharingan. " Fugaku said, everything clicking into place as he realized something. "The Eternal Mangekyou. Amaterasu gave her eyes'."


	3. Chapter 3

Sara grumbled angrily as she sat in the windowless room, a cup of hot tea in her hands and a red fuzzy blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She shuddered as she glared down at the metal table, a pout running across her lips. Apparently, the blue-eyed sun of a man, the one she stabbed in the leg, was an important leader in the military and people didn't take too kindly to the fact she assaulted him. Sunshine didn't appear to mind too much, he really seemed to care more about the fact everything was on fire.

" _Oops_." Sara muttered sarcastically, it hadn't taken her much to realize she caused the magical black fire, something about her eyes causing it according to Man, his wife, and son seemed nice enough, though the woman reminded her a lot of 'Mommy'.

The only explanation of the whole situation that Sara managed to come up with was either somehow she managed to high-jack a blonde brat named Junko in a different dimension or some afterlife or she was in a coma and was currently in a hospital dreaming everything. Judging from the height of the skyscraper she jumped from, the latter wasn't likely. The door of the concrete room opened, and the other blonde man from the stabbing incident emerged. He sat in the chair across from me, setting down a manila folder and a plate of chocolate chip cookies. The other men from earlier probably were behind the one-way glass looking into the room.

" _Hello._ " He said softly, mirroring the mannerism of what a psychiatrist or therapist would do.

" _I'm Inoichi Yamanaka, your cousin. What's your name_?" His attempts of gaining trust weren't working, Sara was even unsure why he was trying seeing as he was the one who knocked her out and likely dragged her here.

" _I'm J-Junko_." Sara said sniffling, passively playing with the ends of her blonde hair, playing the scared and emotionally scarred child card.

" _Do you have a last name_?" He asked gingerly, reminding me of the custody battle, and the mention of an uncle and a woman named Amaterasu from opposing clans.

" _N-No, Mama and Papa could never decide_." She fumbled with her hair again, acting as if she was embarrassed or reliving a morbid memory.

" _You're very advanced for your age Junko-Chan_." He said fastidiously, eyeing me curiously.

" _A-dd-vance-ed_?" 'Junko' sounded out, sounding confused.

" _Far ahead_."

" _Oooh_!" 'Junko' wanted to cackle, she wasn't a popular actress for nothing, she was _good and_ beyond comprehensively talented at what she did _._

" _What happened?"_ Inoichi asked, opening the folder labeled with the 'CLASSIFIED' red stamp.

" _What do you mean_?" Sara replied, feigning confusion. Hook.

" _ **How did you survive?**_ "

'Straight to the point, alright.' Sara thought, biting the skin off the top of her thumb. She could only assume she was the only survivor of the incident seeing as they didn't even seem to know 'her' name. Sara didn't take over the blonde brat until the conflict had already started, so her best bet was playing the repressed traumatized child, seeing as it was quite common for children to suppress traumatization and never remember what happened, it would make perfect sense.

" _I dun know. Where's Mama_?" Responded Sara, in her cutest toddler voice she could manage, an oblivious look on her face. Line.

Inoichi sucked in a breath, looking guiltily away from the child as if he had burned her with his words.

" _I miss her._ " sinker.

Inoichi looked at the glass, guilt practically dripping from his eyes as he tried staring into the forms behind the glass.

" _She's gone._ " He reciprocated, sighing loudly.

" _How long_?" She asked innocently, picking up a cookie to chew on, she was famished.

" _Forever_."

" _What? Where is Papa_?"

" _Gone too_."

" _Why?"_ Sara mumbled, fake tears forming in her eyes as she attempted her best confused grieving expression her childish face could give.

" _Bad people hurt them both very badly, and they died_." 'Whoa, okay kind of a lack of a child-friendly version.'

The blonde man that Sara stabbed earlier burst in when she just about started to sob, fake emotional tears and snot dripping down her face as she cuddled and curled herself into a ball in the chair she sat in.

Minato had seen enough, as Junko being the only survivor in the massacre it was a protocol for an interview to happen, and because she had been seen as violent, exhibit A his leg, she had to be brought to T&I. But the second she said she didn't know what was going on, with ocean navy eyes shining with confusion and lack of understanding of what was going on, tears brimming like boiling water. She reminded him too much of his dead students, children who didn't deserve their fates.

Yes, she had stabbed him, but the poor little girl somehow managed to suppress every psychological break that was crammed into her tiny skull. War was cruel, and in a world where child soldiers and death was as common as a cold, what had happened to her was a common occurrence, and he didn't want to ruin the only way her mind could was scared she too would die, and he wouldn't let that happen, to her or any other child in the village.

Afterall, he was going to be a father in eight months time, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let his child have to suffer through what she did.


	4. Chapter 4

Sara never really understood humans all that much, with their dotting and disgusting mushy love of a child solely because they were related to someone they grew attached to, even if they never even met the brat. It confused her on how little actions such as tilting your head when thinking, or asking cute or funny questions could amplify that love tenfold.

One didn't even have to be related to in anyway, besides reminding them of a dead friend, lover, or family member to get their undivided love and attention. So much to her confusion, Sara managed to get three different couples wrapped around her tiny fingers under the guise of 'Junko'.

Junko somehow found herself staying with the sunshine man, Minato Namikaze, the leader of the city like settlement she found herself in, and his unnoticeably pregnant wife, Kushina Uzumaki. Kushina had launched herself at Junko the moment she saw her, crushing her in a rib cracking hug, with a mixture of squealing and threatening the sunshine. The man had to quickly clarify that he didn't cheat on the red head and produce a three year old as the result.

Fugaku and Inoichi couldn't bring themselves to come to an agreement, and as a result Minato took it upon himself take the young blonde from right under their nose. Of course that didn't please the two men or their clans', but that didn't matter to him, Kushina seemed quite pleased about the predicament and that's what mattered.

Culture shock was certainly a side effect from the sudden soul exchange, especially because Junko was now in a village where sending children out as cannon fodder was common and where there was no such thing as freedom of speech.

There was no room for mistakes anymore, and if she fucked up once, it would be over for her permanently. Although the sudden change of scenery was quite dark, and she sure as hell wanted to die because of the boredom in her previous life, Junko quite liked the change. It was a world of chaos and weakness, just like highschool. And she knew she would thrive, like a lion surrounded by wolf like lambs, she was going to tear them limb from limb.

The unpredictable red headed woman seemed to have taken it upon herself to guide Junko through the laws of the world once she found out about her prodigy intelligence levels, which was the exact moment she said;"You're crushing me to death!" during their first interaction. Kushina started to teach her, and she absorbed everything like a sponge, and it took her less than two weeks to blow through the curriculum of the first year of the academy, sans the physical training.

" _Ko-chan? You remember what chakra is right?_ " Asked the red-head uzumaki woman, who was sitting on a log adjacent to an open field.

The honorifics were a strange change that 'Junko' was already used to, having toured around Japan, Vietnam, and many other countries across Asia. It made her a little uncomfortable to use them, but it was a quick switch to flip off.

" _Yes Kushwina-san, what's the papwer for_?" Junko replied, adjusting her blonde pigtails to the correct position on her head.

Kushina sighed, getting up from the makeshift bench, stretching her body. The faintest baby bump sticking out from her shirt, which could have easily been mistaken for fat. The woman walked herself over, handing Junko a rock she picked up from the ground and a thin piece of rice paper.

" _This is chakra paper, since you haven't yet learned how to channel it, we're going to start with paper, then move on rocks_." She smiled brightly at Junko, dimples forming in her cheeks while pearly white teeth shone through.

Junko grabbed the paper, half listening to the woman as she focused on the uncomfortable buzzing that she now recognized as chakra. Halting her breathing, and focusing on the energy, forcing it out of her. A yellow glow flowed from her fingertips wrinkling and catching it a flame. Junko quickly dropped the flaming paper, taking a step back as it burned out.

" _Ko-chan! Ko-chan what's wrong_?" Kushina called out in concern, grabbing ahold of the toddler's shoulders, leaning down to look at her trepidation. Completely unaware of the reason for her shock.

" _Ko-chan it's just a fire, its normal! Seriously ya know_!"

Kushina was oblivious to the purple cheeked teenager with brown hair and a hole in her chest standing behind her. Chocolate brown eyes and hair glowing dully as blood flowed down her mouth like a river of rust. Confusion and shock spread across her face as Junko stared right at her and the hole where her heart used to be.


End file.
